On typical enclosures used in the telecommunication industry traditional hinging devices permit the cover to be opened from one side only. When such an enclosure is being installed on a pole or elsewhere, orientation thereof is extremely important but unfortunately often overlooked. Accessibility then may be limited almost to the extent that a lineman's ability to do a proper job on the devices within the enclosure suffers. Accordingly it is now proposed to provide an enclosure having a cover mounted thereon with combination latch-hinge devices such that the cover may be opened from either side thereof.